


Kitty Cat Geralt

by pillage_and_lute



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Geralt is a cat, can be platonic, i think they wanna kiss tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillage_and_lute/pseuds/pillage_and_lute
Summary: Semi-shitpost, Geralt's cat attributes. Crack fic.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Kitty Cat Geralt

Jaskier knew…he knew that Geralt was the School of the Wolf. But sometimes he was put in mind more of a kitty cat. He had a list of the reasons.

Number One.

Any time Jaskier pulled out the Gwent cards Geralt’s pupils dilated like a kitten.

Number Two.

Any time Jaskier was threatened Geralt pulled out a knife and cleaned his nails, like a cat flexing its claws.

Number Three.

He liked head pats, especially a rub vaguely behind the ears while Jaskier washed his hair.

Number Four.

Purring? Was it purring? It was a sort of low rumbling hum that started when ever Number Three happened.

Number Five.

“Geralt?”

“Hmmm.”

“When you fight, sometimes you kinda crouch down and wiggle. What is that?”

There was a very faint blush on Geralt’s cheeks and he was greatly invested in cleaning his sword.

“Tiny adjustments to the position of my feet,” he said, still not looking at Jaskier. “To leap at monsters more exactly.”

Ah. Jaskier thought. Number five, the murder-butt-wiggle.


End file.
